Aang's journal
by Partyanimal2
Summary: When Katara discovers and reads Aang's journal, she might just be provided with an interesting secret. I dont own Avatar.


It was a bright and sunny day to be flying over the earth kingdom on Appa. The gang was quite relaxed. Aang had even granted him himself the liberty of taking a nap. Katara was lying back, relaxing, when it hit her that Appa was heading straight for an unusually tall tree. Katara immediately screamed, "Aang, go left, go left". Aang woke to the sudden noise, saw the dilemma, and banked left at the last second. After securing a safe flight route, Aang stepped on to Appa's saddle, and quickly asked in a worried tone, "Did we lose anything in the turn". Katara had assumed nothing to be gone, but when she looked around she discovered a book lying on the ground of the saddle. Knowing it was Aang's, because she had seen it with him before, she proceeded to pick it up. She then came to a sudden halt when Aang said suddenly, "Don't touch that". "Why, I was only going to give it to you", she said defensively. "No reason", he said while greedily snatching up the book and tucking it away in his bag. Katara got suspicious but let it be.

By the next day they had picked out a decent campsite, set up their sleeping bag around the campfire. Katara was of course the first of the gang. She was amazed by how deep of a sleep Aang and Sokka were in after their relaxing day on Appa yesterday. "Boys will be boys", she thought to herself. She then slipped out of her sleeping bag and stretched while the new morning sun light glistened across her dark toned skin. She then examined the campgrounds to discover her stuff to be neat and straight, and Aang and Sokka's stuff to be in a total mess. She was really obsessive about having everything clean and organized, or in other words, a neat freak to some extent. "Why am I the only one that actually cares about a mess", Katara thought to herself. She then decided to clean the mess and put her thoughts to rest. As she walked over to where Aang was laying in his daze, she noticed his bag laying next to him and the same book from the other day slightly sticking out of it. "I wonder if he will mind if I just take a peek", she whispered to herself. She slowly reached for the book, but stopped herself because of the guilt overwhelming her. "I can't read his book, he obviously didn't want me to read it yesterday", she thought as the conflict raged on inside her mind. After a few minutes of deliberating in her head, she decided to just take a peek at the book. She then began to reach over Aang's sleeping figure, she almost had the book in her grasp when Aang stirred and she backed off hurriedly. She had nearly woke him up. That was it, she was done trying at risk of waking him up so she hurried over to her empty sleeping bag to rest for maybe another hour or two and get the wretched thought of the book out of her mind.

Later on around 8:30, Katara woke and decided it was time to gather the rest of the gang and continue on with the rest of their journey. She first walked Aang, trying to suppress her extreme curiosity, and shook his sleeping body from its rest. He, rather quickly, opened his eyes and kindly greeted Katara with a pleasant hello. He was always kind to her and seemed to enjoy her presence. "It's time to pack up and continue on. He nodded and, standing up, began packing up his stuff, he got a worried look on his face when he noticed his book hanging out of his bag, but then he was relieved when he rembered that he had left it like that. Katara then woke up a grumpy Sokka. She didn't even notice his bad attitude because she was too focused on that book he always carried around. She finally decided the best way to find out what the book was was to ask Aang himself about it.

After boarding Appa around an hour ago, she was still unsure on how she was supposed to ask Aang about his book without seeming too nosy. She then just formulated the idea that she was just going to force herself to ask him and see where it goes. She crawled over to where Aang was sitting on Appa. "Aang, I have a question for you", she said sweetly. "What is it Katara", he asked sweetly. "Lately", she started, "I have seen you with that book a bunch, what is it". You could see the shock on his face. "Well", he began, ",do you really want to know"? She could only nod because she was so nervous. "I didn't tell you this because I thought you might think I was weird, but from the day we met, I have kept a journal of our lives". Katara finally understood, anyone would be protective of their book of secrets if someone was snooping around like she was. "Thanks Aang for being honest with me ", she said kindly. "Any time Katara", Aang said with a smile on his face. Katara could finally be a rest about what the book was about, but another one appeared, what secret could he be trying to keep from her.

Later on after they had discovered yet another perfect rest stop or campground, they set up camp, this time earlier then they had the last one so they had a few hours to chat around the warming campfire. Sokka, of course, only wanted to talk about food. Aang actually talked about something interesting, his old times growing up at the southern air temple and all his old friends. By the time it was Katara's turn to talk, she knew exactly what she was going to ask about, what was in Aang's book. After questioning Aang this he merely said, " Uhhh… just our adventures as a group". Katara wasn't convinced yet, she would have questioned him further but he said he was going for a short walk and left. Sokka didn't really care to just sit there and talk to his sister so he went to be. Katara was left alone, but not completely, Aang's book was still there. She wasn't sure at first if she should read his journal, but she urged herself to it anyways. She walked towards Aang's bag in search of his book. She slowly opened the bag and there it lay at the bottom waiting for her. She slid it out and, inspecting the perimeter one last time, opened the book and began to read. "Dear journal, Today was great like most days, it went by pretty normal with my new friends Katara and Sokka. They're the best. Katara was sort of disappointed by this so she skimmed through the pages until she found one that seemed interesting because it had hearts drawn on it. "Dear journal, Today, Katara looked so pretty in the sunlight, I wonder I she knows I like her, if she does she doesn't show it. Anyway maybe someday I will get the courage to tell her face to face. She immediately looked up from the book completely shocked. Now she understood why Aang acted so weird. At that moment Aang put his hand on Katara's shoulder and said, "Why are you reading my journal"? Katara stood up and turned white, she had been caught. "Well", Aang asked again. Katara could only think to do one thing, and she did it. She grabbed him by his collar and kissed him on the lips. Aang then deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around her waist. They then pulled away. "You know this still doesn't make up for reading my journal", Aang said. Katara then laughed and pulled Aang into another long, passionate kiss.


End file.
